When the Day Met the Night
by Avaron-Amaterasu
Summary: He clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath, her eyes shining in the moonlight, tears trickling down her cheeks. Then he was gone.
1. The Restraints

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Well, all GraLu fans anyway! I was browsing through anime pictures (TEHE!) and I saw an arabian style princess, and it gave me this idea! That is all I'm gonna give away for now! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoy this extremely short chapter and keep reading! I will be updating again fairly soon because I have nothing to do for today! ^_^

Please Favourite (me or the story haha :P) and review! I really appreciate those who review and i'll reply to them in the A/N of the next chapter! :D

All the characters belong to Hiro Mashima, but storyline is ENTIRELY MINE! NO THEFT PLEASE! THIS IS AVARON-AMATERASU'S WORK! THANK YOU! :D

* * *

**When the Day Met the Night**

The night was dark, quiet and still. Only the gentle breeze gently whispered to the trees as it made it's way through the small town.

As silent as the night itself, a mysterious figure made no noise as he stepped and ducked, pressing his back against a wall as he checked behind him, stormy blue eyes checking for followers. His eyes darted to a house, just up the little cobblestone road. The breeze blew the delicate curtains, material dancing in the night air. The man darted across the road, silently approaching the small house. His half-covered hand slid down to check for the knife, tucked away on his lower back. His left hand gripped the handle, feeling the craftsmanship on this particular weapon. His eyes glinted in the moonlight as he could feel the blood begin to pump through his veins. Pulling his scarf over most of his face, the man stepped onto the windowsill, pushing the curtains aside. Silently dropping down, he hid in the shadows, eyes scanning the room left to right, leaving nothing unseen.

To the left there was a hearth, full of ashes, the chopped wood lay piled up next to it. Then there was a small wooden desk messy and covered with notes. The inkpot was spilt over most of the pages, whoever was here had left in a hurry. His ears twitched and eyebrows knitted together as he heard another person, or thing, breathing softly to his right. Crouching down low, the man made his way across the cool, uneven stone floor. There was a rug on the ground, covered my a mass of thick blankets.

His eyes scanned the pile, and saw a rope trailed out of the mess, tied firmly to the large padlock that hung on the doorknob. Closing his eyes and inhaling quietly he tightened his grip on the handle of his knife. Using his other hand, the man grabbed the blankets and threw them behind him and in one swift action; the knife was at the figures' throat. However, a woven potato sack covered the person's face and their hands were tied together with the same rope he saw tied to the padlock. The persons breathing quickened, chest heaving. His eyes scanned the person's body before darting back up to where the face would be. _A woman?_ His right hand hovered over her body, up to the woven sack. Bracing himself to quieten her down, he yanked the sack off of her. White cloth smudged with dirt covered her eyes, as well as her mouth, both we tied tightly shut. _This is getting annoying. I gotta find out who it is and get this damn job over and done with. _Holding his knife just cenitmetres away from her throat, the man slipped his round around behind her head and untied the cloth, letting it fall loosely to her shoulders.

A sharp breath escaped him, pupils shrinking ever so slightly. The girl looked no older than 17, crystal-clear brown eyes trembled as tears spilled down her dirty cheeks. His left hand jolted slightly and he pushed it to the skin on her smooth neck to steady his hand. The girl laying beneath him looked up at him with mixed emotions. Fear and hope. His eyebrows knitted together as he cursed under his breath, pulling the dirty cloth from her mouth and before she could even make a noise, he was gone. The curtains flapped form the disturbance before settling back to their peaceful waving.


	2. The Forest

**A/N: **Yo everyone! Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews! I'm so happy- I didn't expect that many within the first chapter! Especially considering how short it was! Yeah, well I'm really sorry about that T_T

I hope you'll find this chapter better- I didn't want to stuff this chapter full of information so it's only about 1,500-2,000 words! Forgive me! The chapters WILL get longer, I promise!

Thank you for reading, so please review when you're done! :D

Characters used from Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. Story is MINE! XD

* * *

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Bold = Titles**

_Underlines + Italics = Sound effects! (SFX)_

* * *

**When the Day Met the Night**

**Chapter 2 - The Forest**

**_Previously…_**_ His left hand jolted slightly and he pushed it to the skin on her smooth neck to steady his hand. The girl lying beneath him looked up at him with mixed emotions. Fear and hope. His eyebrows knitted together as he cursed under his breath, pulling the dirty cloth from her mouth and before she could even make a noise, he was gone. The curtains flapped form the disturbance before settling back to their peaceful waving._

* * *

"Who…?" The girl sat in shock, wondering what had just happened, why it happened. That man didn't seem to be there to kill or kidnap her, and at the same time he wasn't really a saviour because she was still tied up to the brass padlock. Just what was his goal?

**_Meanwhile…_**

Sprinting through the night, his feet clopped on the cobblestones as he ran through the backstreets, jumping over crates and boxes with ease.

_What the hell?! That can't be her… _

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the man picked up the speed, seeing the Forest of Sierra up ahead. He didn't care how much noise his boots made on the grimy stone, once he got into the forest no one would have any hope of catching him.

He looked back to see if he was being followed, but all was clear. The man flicked his head back to face the front, seeing a creature in his path, it was too late to jump. The stormy-eyed man tucked his chin down and rolled, landing on one knee, his hands planted on the damp, grubby cobblestones.

The cat mewled softly, its kittens keeping close to their mother's warm stomach as they lay on the ground together. He breathed a sigh of relief and carried on to the forest. Once he reached the dark shadows cast by the huge elm trees, the man slowed down to a brisk walk.

He looked up at the sky, which shone especially bright that night. The full moon cast light in patches on the forest floor, making it even easier to navigate through the maze-like landscape.

He knew he could easily get around the forest in any type of condition, dark, rain or snow. Too easy.

After all, he had lived here for most of his life.

"_I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault!" The young boy cried, looking up at the heartless adults who were blaming him for this tragedy._

_How could a child do such a thing?_

_What a monster!_

_He should be imprisoned for this!_

"_I didn't do anything wrong!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto the ground, dampening the ash and debris._

_You killed her! They taunted, the women hiding their children and men threatening him with their weapons._

_It was your fault!_

_She didn't have to die!_

_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_

His eyes snapped open, his breathing fast, his heart pumping wildly in his chest. Sweat trickled down from his temple as he looked at his surroundings. He reached up to his face and covered his eyes. "Just a dream…" He whispered, taking deep breaths to slow his heart. "Teacher…" The man barely whispered, scrunching up his face and pinching the bridge of his nose straightened up and rolled his shoulders back.

He earnt a few satisfying crunches and cracks from his back and neck. Something hung in his mind, like he had forgotten something of high importance. The man lifted up his arm and sniffed his armpit area, wrinkling his nose.

He sighed, grabbing his bag then standing up and jumping from the tree that he had slept in, landing safely on the grass. He heard the sounds of the morning forest, hoots and crunching noises coming from animals that got up early in the morning, at sunrise to be precise. Stretching his muscular arms high above his head, he sighed contently to himself.

This was the great thing about living out here, he could be himself.

He could be free here.

He started to jog, smelling the fresh, sweet scent of the morning forest. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of rushing water, falling from a height and shattering into tiny droplets as it hit solid rock. Pulling off his fingerless gloves and stuffing them into his pocket, the man rounded a rocky corner. And there it was.

The river that ran through the heart of the Forest of Sierra featured many waterfalls; the water was clear as the day itself. This one in particular was one of the largest falls with the biggest pools at the bottom, making it perfect for swimming or bathing. With a grin on his face, the man grabbed the waistline of his tight-fitting trainer shirt, taking his hood and bag along with it. He pulled it off over his head, throwing it on the grass and slipping off his boots, belt and pants, leaving him in his underwear.

He was tall, just above the average man. Also extremely toned, his pecks hard as the rocks surrounding him, his six-pack was something to marvel at. Well-toned, long arms and large, calloused hands completed his defined features. His torso was marked with a scar shaped like an 'X', which had long since healed and scarred, leaving the skin a darker shade.

Ruffling his spiky raven-coloured hair, he ran and dived into the crystal fresh water. Opening his eyes, he could see every little detail in each and every rock, the explosion of bubbles where the waterfall met the stream. His strong arms and legs pushed him towards it, bubbles floating from his nose as he breathed. His feet touched the cold ground and with a powerful spring pushed him upwards, the water splashing around his shoulders as he surfaced.

The cascading waterfall pommeled the tight muscles around his neck, shoulders and back, the man grinned up to the sun when he felt the relief. He moved under the water, allowing it to massage his entire back, the water streaming down from his muscular neckline and running over his chest and stomach. Running his hands through his raven-coloured hair, he ruffled it with a smile still planted on his face.

_SFX: Crack_

His head whipped around as he heard the defined snap of a stick, just off to his left. The sound originated from somewhere behind the rocks that surrounded the pool, though it was difficult to tell with the waterfall still pommeling his back.

Stepping out of the falls, he waded over to where his bag was, undoing the latch while quietly finding is set of throwing knives. _Damn. I can't get out of the water without too much noise; anything or anyone will hear that over the waterfall._

"Who goes there?" He snarled, moving his arm, ready to throw the deadly sharp knives. A small squeak emitted from whatever was there. "Come out, now."

A few leaves rustled under shifting weight, the muscles in his arm twitching as he readied for the first throw. He had three knives in his hand, so one of them had to hit. A figure took shaky steps out from behind the rocks, their hands up in a 'surrender' gesture. The person was probably a good head and neck shorter than him, but the stormy-eyed mad could not tell the gender of the person. A dark brown hood covered the persons' body and face. The only thing that wasn't covered was the person's feet, which were covered in scuff marks and dried mud.

In one swift movement, the man threw the knife, pinning the person's robe to the closest tree. Then he was pushing his forearm to their neck, applying enough pressure to get the message that he was dead serious across. Trembling hands reached up slowly and pulled off the hood, revealing her face.

His eyes widened and brows knitted together. He was looking into those same eyes that had looked into his own with fear and hope, just last night. She had blonde hair that passed her shoulders, it was unkept and had dirt all through it. The top of her head was about his shoulder height, so he had to lean over to put the choke on her.

Easing off with his forearm, he looked down into her eyes. "Who the hell are you? How did you get free? And how did you find me here?" He snapped, the girl under him flinching, but looking back up at him bravely. Her face had no scars, freckles or anything, but her cheeks were extremely red.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She squealed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I… I walked in on you having a ba-bath…. And… and…"

"Spit it out!" He snarled, growing impatient with her stuttering and trembling voice.

"And you're… you're… NEARLY NAKED!" She wailed, her face turning as red as a cherry tomato.

.

.

.

"Huh?" His mouth hung open a little, one eyebrow raised in confusion. Releasing her from his grip, she slid down to the grassy ground, sighing in relief. He just stood there watching as she tugged on her robe, still stuck to the tree from his knife. She yanked at the cloth, then discovering that wasn't going to work, she wrapped her small hands around the knife, pulling it with all her might.

"NNNNGGGGHHH!" She scraped her teeth together with the effort, stomping her foot onto the wood and pulling with her body weight. Her grip slipped and she fell to the ground, looking up at the man who was watching her with some interest.

"You done yet?" He asked, reaching his arm out and, with a small pull, the knife came free. The man turned and started to head back towards the river, where all of his things lay on the ground.

"How did you do that?" She asked, getting up and trotting over to him.

Picking up his pants, he pulled them on and tied them up with a sash, reaching down to grab his trainer shirt. "Doesn't matter. Now, you didn't answer my question," He said, pulling the shirt over his head and facing the blonde girl. "How did you get free? You don't look like the type that can look after things like that. And how did you find me here?" He snapped, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He tucked the throwing knives into this pocket.

"Well… Umm… After you got rid of the blindfold and mouth cover thingy-"

"It's called a gag."

"Right. So when you took the blindfold and gag away, I could see pretty well and after ages, I got the rope loose enough to slip out of it. I've been walking for the whole night through this forest and just this morning I heard a waterfall and I'm so thirsty! So I wanted a drink but I saw you… You were… Naked! The water was running off of you and it seemed all sparkly! Then you put your hands through your hair, I went to hide but I stepped on a stick and you nearly saw me!" The girl puffed, gaining back the air she forgot to breathe in for that speech. She looked up at the man, her face as red as it was before.

"Great, great. Now if that's true, you can go home and tell your mummy and daddy all about how you escaped from the big scary rope. I've got things to do." He said sternly, walking past her.

"You've got to help me! Please!" She cried, stumbling after him clumsily.

"I take clients, but not your type blondie. Unless you've got some nice cash with you?" He turned to face her, leaning down to come eye-to eye with her.

"I don't."

"Fine then, leave me be." He said straightening up, turning around and starting on his way again.

"I can pay you! My father, he's very wealthy! I was kidnapped by that other man, so if you return me home, he'll pay you a great deal! I promise!" She pleaded, looking up at him desperately as she struggled to keep up with his large strides.

"Hn? Where exactly is home then?" He asked, running through his clients and checking where he could make appointments with any regulars.

"Umm... It's…" She mumbled, but the man couldn't make out what she said.

"Where? I can't take you there if you don't speak up ya know."

"Kolvein! It's at Kolvein! Near the Palace!" She said eagerly, eyes gleaming up at the raven-haired man.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a deal." He said, holding out his hand for a handshake, his way to 'seal the deal'. The blonde girl eagerly took his hand and shook it wildly, the rest of his arm shaking from her speed.

___SFX: _Crunch

"Enough of that. Let's go." He said, walking off and leaving the brown-eyed girl sprawled on the grass, gripping her sore hand that had just been crushed with a handshake deadly enough to brake bones.

"IT HURTS!" She screamed, chasing after him, waving her fist in the air.

* * *

**~ Replies to reviews! **

**a random fairy: **Thank you! :3 I hoped I wasn't being too mysterious, but this whole story will have a lot of twists I hope! The plotline is still being developed, but this will be a very long and (hopefully) complicated story! I hope this update was quick enough! I'll try and get a chapter out each week, ok? :D

Awesome! Well, read to your hearts content, fangirl as much as you can! Thank youuu! X3

**kuro:** Thanks! Tehe, you will find out soon enough! Yes, I am making it into an arabian style thingy, ya got me on that one! Haha, your questions will all be answered, in time... MWAHAHAHAHAA! XD Ahh, he has his reasons! NOOOO! Don't roast Gray! D: Sorry about that short chapter, I seriously thought it would be one where I would have to actually scroll! DEVASTATED! XD Sorry! Ok, I'll keep that tip in mind, thanks! :O Are you japanese? If so I study japanese! YAY! Thanks for a wonderful review! :D

**MartiaLae:** Haha thank you! Woaaaahhh! Thank you so much! You really think so? JUST FROM THE REVIEW?! :DDDDDDD Thanks so much! I'm improving lots so I hope my writing style will get a lot better! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review again! I am truly lucky to have such great readers! X3

**IceKeys-Love:** Thanks! You love it from just the first chapter! Thank youuuu! ^o^ I know I already Pm'd you but I thought I better do this too, make it fair! Thanks again for the review, Mizu-chan! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :DDDD

**Ookami Ice:** Hehe I already Pm'd you but here goes, just to make it fair! :DDD Thanks so much! I've updated, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And congratulations again ;D You're welcome and good luck with the story! Please continue to read, enjoy and review this story! Thanks! X3


End file.
